1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical device connections. In one aspect, this invention relates particularly to methods and devices for making electrical connections between individual electrical devices. In a second aspect, this invention relates particularly to devices for electrically interconnecting conductive lead lines on printed circuit boards. In a third aspect, this invention relates particularly to structures for anchoring electrical cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art